


Snow Angel Crafting

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Dean tries to explain some winter fun to Castiel.





	Snow Angel Crafting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Supernatural, Dean / or & Castiel, Dean attempts to explain snow angels](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/32854.html?thread=1404502&format=light#cmt1404502)

"Do these snow angels shape the weather?" Castiel asked, head tilted curiously.

Dean let out a patiently annoyed sigh. "No, dumb-ass, you're the shapin' 'um."

Cas blinked confusedly. "I am a soldier. I don't help to make the weather. There are other angels who serve that function."

"We're talking about a different kind of snow angel," Dean said, realizing he was going to have to spell this out and show Cas just what he meant. Getting up from the couch, he beckoned the angel to follow him into the kitchen and the back door into the snowy back yard of the empty house where the three of them had holed up recently.

Snow had fallen in the night and the overgrown lawn was a field of white.

"It goes like this," Dean said, standing on the bottom step of the stairs leading from the back deck to the lawn. He turned his back to the snow, standing with arms spread. He let himself heel over backwards, landing in the snow with a soft but satisfying thump. Then he proceeded to move his arms and legs back and forth, the way he and Sammy had when they were kids, shaping the wings and the robes of the silhouette. Cas stood above him on the porch, watching, head tilted, looking completely perplexed by this.

But as Dean got up a moment later -- carefully, so that he wouldn't smudge the image, though now that he was a lot taller, this was a lot harder to do -- he saw a look of realization cross Cas's usually slightly blank face. The angel turned his gaze to a clear patch of snow in the middle of the yard and extended his hand toward it. A searing white light flashed from his face and his extended hand, so bright that Dean had to cover his face with the crook of his arm and turn away.

When he looked back, trails of steam and mist rose from a large, deep, bare patch in the snow, shaped like a massive figure with vast wings.

"Is that satisfactory?" Cas asked.

Dean started to object, then stopped himself. "Well, yer technique might count as cheating, but you got the same results," he replied.


End file.
